The present invention relates to a printing device that performs printing based on data for the printing that are transmitted from an external device, and also relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a printing control program.
A printing device is widely used that can be connected to a plurality of external devices, such as personal computers, via a network or the like and that performs printing according to print data transmitted from the external devices. As this type of printing device, a printing device is known that can perform so-called successive printing in order to start the printing swiftly. The successive printing is a printing mode in which the printing is sequentially performed on a print medium based on data received, while at the same time receiving the print data from the external device. An amount of the received data may become less than an amount required for the successive printing, if it takes too long to receive the data from the external device, due to a delayed transmission of the data, for example. In such a case, the printing device may temporarily stop the printing, and restart the printing afterwards, when the amount of the received data accumulated becomes equal to or more than the required amount.